


Facade

by Orionis_03



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Biting, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Facades, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering, Friends to Enemies, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Loss of Control, Mind Control, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character(s), Personas, Sadness, Sex, Shame, Smut, Teasing, Telepathy, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Yaz as The Master, fake identity, female-female relationship, name kink, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionis_03/pseuds/Orionis_03
Summary: A facade - a person's image that the person presents to others, either for their own sake and gain, or others'.-Thasmin & Thoschei One ShotWarning: Smut
Relationships: Gill!Mistor, Thasmin - Relationship, The Doctor & The Master, The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & Gill!Master, Thirteenth Doctor & The Master, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Gill!Master, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thoschei - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit of a rollercoaster so plz bear with it! Took me ages to write (rewrote it like three times lol). Ask if unsure of anything!
> 
> Enjoy! Xxx

A facade - a person's image that the person presents to others, either for their own sake and gain, or others'.

The Doctor was a facade herself.

Who was The Doctor? What was their name?

Why do they run? And where are they going?

She certainly didn't have a destination in mind at the moment; just floating mindlessly in the endless abyss of space and matter and light and darkness, her blue box - cold and empty - with no one to tell her where to go, what to see, or who to save.

She wasn't The Doctor, at her core. She wasn't The Doctor at all right now, for anyone. Her companions - two souls; two broken hearts; - were long gone and far away, resting and living and mourning back on their homeworld - Earth.

Her home was long gone; her family, her friends - everyone killed, and everything burnt.

There were no remnants left of The Doctor, just a broken facade upon the blonde's face while she sat in silence amongst the blue haze of her quiet ship. 

Well, almost quiet.

The distant sounds of four knocks, or was it the tapping of nails(?), rode amongst the air, bouncing off crystal pillars and metallic flooring to the curled up, sulking time lord.

"You're moping again." The feminine voice stated.

The blonde huffed and raised her gaze to the brunette, who was leaning against the console by her hip. "A problem for you?"

"Yes," The brunette - Mistress - nodded, her arms crossed across her silk dressing gown, leaving much of her honey-coloured curves sharp in the harsh light, "I'm bored."

"Go find something to do then." 

Mistress tutted, "You're tedious, Theta. You called me over, remember? Would kinda appreciate at least some of your attention."

Theta chuckled mockingly, "You got enough of it, more than you deserved."

Mistress hummed, "Technically, Yaz got all that."

Theta shuddered. Yaz - another facade, a perception of which she fell for, again. One of Mistress' favourite tricks.

"You know," the brunette pushed off the control panel and swayed her hips on approach, "I do feel a little bit bad. Those poor boys," - Ryan and Graham; the only honest faces Theta had gathered upon the start of her travels from Sheffield, unlike a certain woman now curled into her side, nails teasing along her jaw - "back in Sheffield. Alone and hurting, just like you."

Hazel eyes - now just a dull yellow and green - gleamed dark and glared, "You leave them alone. You've hurt them enough with your games."

"Entertain me then," Mistress spoke, with Yaz in her voice (how dare she still use that), and then smirked.

-

"This is stupid." Theta deadpanned, her pale skin cool against the sheets of Yaz's- no, Mistress' bed. Wait. No, it was just an ordinary bed now, unowned; Mistress deserved nothing on this ship, especially not a room of her own.

Mistress hummed amusingly, "Most of your ideas are." 

Theta rolled her eyes at the brunette above her, "Couldn't you have just found somebody else to use and torture?"

Pearl whites shined in the dull yellow of the bedside lamp, "You booty called me. Summoned your Mistress 'cause you were feelin' sad and lonely."

"You agreed-"

"Not that I blame you," Mistress set a gaze down her own lingerie-clad body; over the dip of her chest, the dark curls of her loose hair, the toned complexion of her stomach and the muscle of her thighs - which caged around Theta's ribs, her nails teasing at the plump and softness of her bosom.

The blonde dared to move her hands to stroke up tanned skin and whined when a tough grip forced them away and up over her head, Mistress suddenly looming over her much closer, eyes darker than the shadows of the room as her free hand pinched the blonde's chin so she could glare into her.

"Gotta learn to keep your hands to yourself, Theta." Pink lips grazed against pink lips, "Don't wanna have to punish you."

"We both know that's not true."

Mistress beamed and grinned, "Right you are."

And then she leaned back up, released the blonde's chin and swept her palm over her eyes, blinding her, while her other hand remained to pin colder hands against the pillow. Theta frowned and thought to ask about her next move; she hated not knowing, but then she felt Mistress move, a soft weight coming down upon her chest, knees knocking into her ears, and the brown hand moved away.

She blinked back into the room, black spots dotting the corners of her vision for a second, and then regarded the close-up, intimate view of a slim, brown waist.

Theta looked up at Mistress- no, at _Yaz_.

Mistress - wait - _Yaz_ smiled down at her, all innocence and brown eyes; big and bright in the soft light. The pressure of her was comfortable against the blonde like it was barely there - quite like the gentle pressure Theta felt in the back of her skull. Suddenly, her eyes felt glazed over, like she was blind again, but her sights were unblurred, the image of Yaz being pushing into her mind- being _right there_ , crystal-clear.

"Yaz-"

"Doctor..."

_No, that's not-_

"Please."

_I can't; she isn't-_

' _Doctor. Please._ ' Some voice- _Yaz's_ voice begged inside her head.

_Wha- how is she-_

' _Please me._ ' Yaz's hands came to run through short, blonde locks, tugging her head towards the black, damp lace of her knickers. Theta - no, Yaz didn't know Theta - _The Doctor's_ hands came to run up the brunette's side; skin soft and warm, just as she remembered.

 _Please her_ , some dazzled facade of her, The Doctor, spoke. And Theta- The Doctor complied.

A pale thumb tucked under and pulled the steeped material aside, opening Yaz to the blonde's rapacious gaze. A wet tongue came out to first wet dry lips then to drag up to collect the sheet of arousal from Yaz's entrance.

"Ohhh." She heard Yaz moan and glanced up to notice her head had tilted back with long curls cascading further down her sweat-sheened back. Dark fingers tightened in her hair as the brunette ground herself against that talented tongue, and the blonde groaned approvingly.

The Doctor licked with voracious drive, curling her tongue inside Yaz and swirling around the little nub of nerves, sometimes sucking it into her mouth to have Yaz yelp and groan in bliss. Her scalp burned from the girl's nails digging deep into her skin and her desperate pulling, and her neck was sore from leaning up into her, but she pressed on, collecting the musk and flavour of Yaz on her taste buds, groaning in her throat.

"Fuck~! Doctor, you're so good." Yaz shivered, then snickered, "You always are."

"Hmm?" The blonde's brows frowned. When had they done this bef-

"Sssh," Yaz smoothed down her hair, practically getting a purr against her in response, "keep going. I'm so close~."

The Doctor brought her down hard with tight hands around quaking brown thighs, shining skin wrinkling under her fingertips as it stretched and rolled along with the rocking brought across her mouth.

A fresh coat of wetness polished her tongue, and Yaz gave a high, almost wail, eyes slamming tight and back arching in her surge of exploding euphoria. The Doctor licked her clean, then gently tapped the side of her leg, easing her off, washing the remaining essence of cum from her lips.

"Damn," Yaz gasped with a smile and peered down, "might give you a medal for that."

"Yaz-"

Brown legs swiftly shuffled down the bed, ruffling the sheets, and Yaz ran her hands up pale white and pink thighs, easing them apart then biting her lip when she eyed the dampness of the blonde's knickers. The Doctor froze, embarrassed (and shocked by the swift shift in the course), but did not attempt to close her legs. Somehow, she knew Yaz didn't want her to - plus wouldn't allow her to - so she just stayed boneless, much to Yaz's recognition.

Once the woman grasped and yanked the underwear off long legs, she just got straight to it, dipping her head down and licking a long stripe between The Doctor's wet flesh, the harsh gasp from above making her grin.

The Doctor's hips twitched, and her legs squeezed the brunette's head, moans and groans rumbling in her throat and tumbling from her lips while her hands clenched at the pillow under her head. Admittedly, she felt ashamed of being so loud and toned it down. Then felt a sudden sharp nip on her thigh.

"Let me hear you," Yaz (was that _Yaz_? It didn't sound like Yaz) growled - wait, _growled_!?

Not being one to displease - at least, not intentionally - The Doctor quickly let her voice run free again. It dripped into Yasmin's ears, and her smirk was back onto her face as she took the blonde with her tongue, working her quick to a blissful zenith.

And just as quickly she had started, she ended it, pulling away, lips shining.

"Yaz," _'Oh, how sweet she sounds.'_ "Please!"

"Are you close, Baby?" A sharp nail trailed between heaving breasts, across a smooth stomach and down to the apex of pale thighs.

"Yes! I-I'm so close!! Yaz, please! I-I... I need it." The Doctor pleaded - since when did she start doing that? It was embarrassing, being so needy, but her voice just seemed to flow. Did she even make her tongue move?

Paying no mind, Yaz hummed, running the tips of her fingers over soft, fine hairs that were damp with warm, sticky arousal, then dipped them to the blonde's entrance, boarding on a tease.

"Say it one more time for me." Yaz moved and tugged an ear chain into her mouth and gave a feral grin, " _Beg for it._ "

No, The Doctor would not; she was beyond such-

" _Mistress_ ," - it was a pet name, just a pet name. A playful kink that Yaz seemed to relish if her smirk was anything to go by (right?) - " _Please_." The blonde begged, full of shame.

Harsh whites clipped and nipped on a quivering lip as two long, dark fingers sunk into the sinful wetness between the blonde's legs. The Doctor's hearts hammered against her ribs, through her skin and muscle, shocked and exhilarated in pleasureful rapture, right into Yaz's chest. Hot mouths met, and sodden fingers met the button of the blonde's ecstasy, pushing her to the brink and over the edge and into a pool of warmth and quivering muscles and dripping dopamine.

The Doctor cried against sharp teeth and sweet skin and plump lips, bowing her back, then was kissed into the bed, the weight of two fingers slipping from her body (and something else made the slip, but she felt herself not caring).

Gentle kisses against her lips, her jaw, and her cheeks eased her through her bliss, and she gave a pant against the lips that just slipped against her own, boarding on a tease of a kiss, and she opened her eyes in wanting of Yasmin's.

And all she got was Mistress'; dark and gleaming, pearly whites fierce in the soft yellow light; menacing and mastering.

_'Happy now, Theta?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there ya go! Gonna leave some points here to maybe clear things up:
> 
> \- Yaz doesn't exist in this AU; she's just a facade The Master (Mistress - she calls herself) put on to mess with 13 and the boys
> 
> \- Mistress (being a time lord) is telepathic so she's controlling 13's mind to make her see Yaz during their sex affair
> 
> \- Some of the italics are 13 and Yaz/Mistress' thoughts, but the ones with the ' ' (speech marks) are Mistress', not 13's
> 
> \- When Mistress is present, 13 is called Theta (her childhood nickname). But when Mistress is deceiving her and making her see Yaz, she's called The Doctor because Yaz (in her persona) doesn't know The Doctor's nickname; only knowing her as 'The Doctor'
> 
> \- Ryan and Graham are not travelling with The Doctor anymore at this point
> 
> Hope that clears some things up! Let me know if there are still some confusing bits.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Xxx


End file.
